The Mountain
by Twin Cats
Summary: It is said that those who climb Mt. Ebott never come back, so why is Frisk willing to go there knowing that these monsters could take their life away? Contains spoilers.
_**Just thought I'd do a quick oneshot involving Frisk. This basically takes place right before Undertale.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Town of Ebott. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming...It was a perfect day for kids to play outside.

Sitting on the swings was a lonely young child. They had short brown hair and wore a striped blue sweater. They were reading a book, called "The War between Humans and Monsters."

In this book, it spoke about how awful these monsters were, how they would savagely go out of their way to kill humans for possession of their souls. It was interesting, to say the least.

"As we attacked, the Monster King became more and more furious. He sent countless soldiers to fight against us. However, thanks to our strength and determination, we became victorious over those savage beasts.

We forced those petty monsters to live underground, where they have been sealed by seven of our greatest magicians. They remain trapped to this very day. However, there is a drawback. Those who go into Mt. Ebott will not be able to return. If one foolishly dares to climb the mountain, they run the risk of being killed by the monsters.

It is said that the savage Monster King is still lurking underground, waiting to claim his next victim."

"Hey, Frisk!"

Frisk looked up, a little boy was walking over to them. He had a juice box in his hand.

"You've been really into that book, lately." The boy said, concerned. Frisk gave him a light nod. They looked over at the mountain from a distance. "I was just thinking...Do monsters exist in Mt. Ebott?"

"Tell me you're not thinking of going over there," The boy begged, "You know how the legend goes, don't you?"

"Anybody who climbs Mt. Ebott never come back." Frisk replied. "But that can't be true, right?"

The boy took a sip from his juice box. "Well, the last person who went to Mt. Ebott wasn't able to come back out...at least that's what I heard.!"

"I know," Frisk said frowning. Still, they wondered what the Monster King looked like. Perhaps he was a dragon, or maybe he was a lion? Maybe a goat? A dog?

"Frisk!"

"Oh..." Frisk shook their head. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out."

"Right," The kid scratched the back of his head. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

Frisk began to think, their thoughts returning to the mountain. They could be throwing their life away if they went to Mt. Ebott, given how dangerous Monsters are said to be. There was no telling if Frisk could make it out alive. And yet, Frisk didn't have much to lose, either. They had very few friends and no family, so nobody should be able to notice that they had gone missing. At least for a little while.

"I'm gonna fight the Monsters!" Frisk said in a confident tone. The kid next to them had a shocked expression. "You're kidding!"

"Nope," Frisk said, determination enveloping their soul. "I'm sure I could take those monsters down in one hit!"

The kid sighed. "Well, if you're really going, then I guess I can't stop you. But you should take a weapon with you if you're thinking about going."

Frisk looked around anxiously. They picked a stick up from off the ground. "Done!"

The kid let out a snicker as he and Frisk began to head back to the orphanage. If Frisk was going to Mt. Ebott, they needed to be prepared in case any monster tried to attack them.

* * *

It was 4:00 in the morning, Frisk quietly stepped out of bed. They looked around the room, none of the other kids were awake yet.

"Perfect!" Frisk whispered to themselves. They grabbed their backpack and a flashlight. Monsters had to be scared of flash lights, at least that's what most of the adults and older kids have told them. (Although this was back when Frisk thought that there were monsters under the bed. Regardless, it had to apply to the monsters in Mt. Ebott, as well).

They tip-toed out of the room and into the hallway. Given how early it was, there weren't any adults around, either. Nonetheless, Frisk continued to walk quietly until they left the building.

They began walking the streets, like a homeless stranger normally would. Frisk felt confident. They could beat up all the monsters, they could defeat the Monster King, and they could come back to tell the story. They were certain that the other kids would be impressed with them. Even the adults would feel impressed with them.

The child started to grin at the thought, they were filled with determination.

* * *

It was almost sunrise, Mt. Ebott was standing in front of Frisk. The mountain gave off an intimidating aura.

Frisk shuddered, looking at the stick in their hands. They said they would defeat the Monster King, but they were having second thoughts...

.. _.What if the monsters aren't as bad as people think they are?_

Frisk shook their head, they needed to keep going. They began climbing the mountain, grabbing onto rocks and vines to keep themselves from falling.

Slowly, Frisk made their way to a cliff. The sun was rising over the Town of Ebott. Frisk looked back. For all they knew, this could be the last time they ever see the town. They continued climbing, they weren't willing to go back, just yet.

Frisk finally made their way near the top. They could see a pit, covered by a faint light. Frisk assumed this was the barrier trapping the monsters underground. It was surrounded by dead vines.

"Hello?" Frisk called out as they inched closer to the crater. "Monster King? I want to fight you!"

There was no response. Frisk held their hand over their mouth. "Hello? Is anybody down there?"

Frisk waited for another response...but nobody came.

They tried getting a little closer, they couldn't see the bottom of the pit. It was just a black covered by the barrier.

Frisk tried to move a bit closer, but their foot had become tangled by one of the vines. Panicking, Frisk tried to free themselves from the vine. They managed to get their foot loose, but they stumbled backwards. falling down into the pit.

Frisk screamed as they rapidly waved their arms like a baby bird trying to fly. Halfway into the mountain, Frisk's backpack was caught by a branch.

Terrified, Frisk tried to struggle free. Unfortunately, one of the straps of their backpack snapped, releasing the kid from its grip.

The Last thing Frisk saw before blacking was a yellow blob on the distant ground...along with a child, wearing a striped green sweater. They looked up at Frisk with a confused look on their face.

* * *

"...Ow..."

Frisk sat up, wincing from the pain on their lower back. They looked around, noticing that they were surrounded by golden flowers. They wondered where the other child was, but they didn't seem to be around, anymore. They wondered if they imagined the child being there.

Frisk stood up slowly. They found their stick sitting a few feet away from them. Realizing where they were, they clutched tightly onto the stick. They began to tremble, realizing that they were actually under Mt. Ebott.

While it was true that they wanted to challenge the monsters, including the Monster King, himself. But now they weren't sure what to do. They weren't even sure if these monsters were good or bad, but now...

...Now they just wanted to go home.

* * *

 _ **I tried to keep Frisk morally ambiguous, but what can you do, eh?**_

 _ **I'll leave it up to you if Frisk decided to go on the Pacifist or No Mercy Route. (Or the Neutral Route, that works too!)**_


End file.
